User talk:Monster-stevo
Gallery Making Trudy's gallery was Matias' job. I know he hasn't been active lately, so that's why I haven't been bugging him. Please don't make any more edits to the gallery. If you would like to sign up, just sign your signature in the member's spot. I'm running out of ideas to make galleries for, but if you think of one, you're more than welcome to suggest it. And chances are, you'll be the one to make the gallery. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 23:19, March 28, 2010 (UTC) 3D image Hey, you requested a 3D version of this image a while ago. There it is. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 19:07, June 18, 2010 (UTC) thank you man it's is fantastic =D Monster-Stevo :You're welcome. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 22:50, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Trackmate Microscope Where was the trackmate in the film? I looked through the film myself and found various other microscopes, such as the much larger one in site 26, but could not find any trackmates. Monster-Stevo 13:00, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Tip of the hat to you, that must have been difficult to find. --Cadellin 13:14, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Galleries Hi, about those edits you've been making. As there is no need for captions (for other than 3D pics) in galleries there is also no need for the captionalign value. So you don't have to go through all of them just to add it. And in future if you would make all the changes into a single gallery (or article) in one edit. This way it's a lot easier to see what has been changed. Our new badge system has something to do with this too: making numerous minor edits on the same page can be seen as edit gathering, when these changes could have been made in one edit. And this kind of behaviour is not accepted. Thanks. --LuckyMan 11:52, July 19, 2010 (UTC) My apologies LuckyMan for my behavior but i not add the captions on prepose all i have been doing is clicking on (add a photo to this gallery) sitting the spaces between images to small because the default spacing is medium and it looks a little too large. And the Wiki system and it adds the captions automatically, I have also chancing the size of the images if it looks too small. I deepest apologies again for not thinking by not clicking on (edit this page). I do enjoy helping on Avatar Wiki but i am not person for text editing because of my dyslexic, thats way i enjoy doing image editing and adding. One more thing to add is the badge system i am bother about because with out adding more badges at some point people will end up on the same score. My deepest apologies ones again --Monster-Stevo 13:22, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, no worries. That was just a reminder. And yes, when you click "Add image to gallery" there's a "Gallery position" option which adds the captionalign (and it can't be turned off). So that was my mistake as I presumed that you were adding them with the regular editor. :I'm not fond of those badges anyway so I haven't been working with them, but I do know that we can't add them ourselves (at the moment at least). And no matter how many badges we have there would always be people who end up with the same score. --LuckyMan 13:41, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you for understanding. :) ::I have an idea for a new page (Behind the Scenes) which include (Concept, Project 880 (brief), Adobe, Filming, The Volume, Captured Performance and Weta Digital (brief)) but i don't know what to say under these headings. do you think this could be a good page? --Monster-Stevo 14:06, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Sounds like a good idea. You could create a blog for this to gather more ideas and/or ask people for help to fill it with content. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 17:45, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry for the late reply, thank you for thinking it is a good idea but you can put it into a blog because you make it sound better of what is ask for. I think I will just add links to articls and videos for info in the talk page.--Monster-Stevo 21:31, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Images Please use descriptive names for images instead of meaningless names like "Untitled_123.jpg" or "IMG_123.png". Makes using and finding them easier. ;) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 16:25, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :sorry I am not very good of coming up with descriptive names for images, so I just leaf it as it is unless something comes to mind.--Monster-Stevo 16:37, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::It doesn't need to be anything special, just something that reflects what's in the image. Something like "Unknown plant 1.jpg" would be sufficient. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 16:45, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Your user page What is the purpose of this kind of edits? http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Monster-stevo&diff=61225&oldid=60834 http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Monster-stevo&diff=60834&oldid=60718 http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Monster-stevo&diff=61966&oldid=61653 http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Monster-stevo&diff=61653&oldid=61254 http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Monster-stevo&diff=62403&oldid=62246 http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Monster-stevo&diff=62194&oldid=62176 http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Monster-stevo&diff=62872&oldid=62604 http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Monster-stevo&diff=64295&oldid=64144 Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 00:08, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Spelling on Your Userpage Hey, I'm a bit of a spelling nut, so I can help you with your spelling (sorry about your dyslexia). I only mean to help, and I'm only helping you with your spelling because you asked people if they could. I corrected many mistakes, so I hope this helps. =] I copied and pasted the text on your page, and I bolded and italicized the words that aren't spelled correctly, then put the correct spellings in parentheses. First thing first''(,)'' I am dyslexic so it takes me a long time to type some thing (something) in''(,)'' and being a perfectionist dose (does) not help'',(;)'' when trying to spell i (I) just what (want) to get it right, and so if you see any spelling mistakes''(,)'' please tell me. So I just tend to do small creation (do you mean "edits"?) on article(s) and upload images. I like to read avatar wikia and some fan fiction on Naviblue.com and fanfiction.net''(.)'' One of my favorites is Hybrid by Eilys Close. I also like some fan art from deviantart.com''(,)'' the link is to my favourites on the site. I would like to learn the Ne'vi (Na'vi) language but it is very hard because of my dyslexia. I also watch Avatar god know(s) how many times but I think it is about 25+ times. (I know it (it's) abit (a bit) sad to watch it that many time(s)) But I think it's because (I) love the feeling I had at the end of the film and as the film it self (itself) as it (I don't think we need "as it" here) dus (does) to most people. Avatar has chance how (do you mean "to"?) look at the world like I (I don't think we need "I" here) when I sored (do you mean "soared"?) a logging site in Scotland and I was a bit sad by it. I am also bit of petrol head but I am also a person for the grate (great) out doors (outdoors) and wilds (wild) and when I am in the wilds (wild)(,) I feel as one with the wilds (wild) but that is not very offend (do you mean "often"?). I would like to go to pandora (Pandora) and have an avatar''(.)'' I can not go if the world is still beautiful in places and...... I don't know''(,)'' you tell me after looking at videos below. “ Toruk Makto... I will fly with you ” That's the end of the text I copied from your page. If I said (or corrected) something that's too confusing to understand, tell me and I'll explain it better. =] I hope this helps! =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 06:04, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for your help Draginfli and don't be sorry for my dyslexia it is one of those things that can't be help from being born with. Monster-Stevo 15:37, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::You're welcome! =] By the way, thanks for all the images you've uploaded! =D [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 18:23, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Beyda'amo I noticed your image you uploaded of Beyda'amo. I was wondering if you played on PS3 or Xbox 360. If you play on Xbox LIVE, I was hoping I could add you as a friend. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 03:10, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry but I have a PS3. :( I would add you as a friend. Sorry Monster-Stevo 10:16, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::That's alright, thanks for telling me =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 21:14, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :::It's OKMonster-Stevo 20:31, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Gallery: Jake Sully Awesome. Epic. Timing. You made an edit literally a minute before I finished arranging every single picture into chronological order. Which took me about an hour. ...lolohwell HKT 15:29, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry man Monster-Stevo 15:34, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Better use Template:Inuse, then. ;) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 17:44, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Xbox Of course I still want to be friends on Xbox LIVE! =D My gamertag (Xbox username) is the same as here. Yes, I'll help you with your sig. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 18:16, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, now type (or copy and paste) into in the "custom sig" box, check the checkmark underneath and click save at the end. I made you a sig page here User:Monster-stevo/Sig. When you want to change something in your sig, change it in the sig page because you never need to re-type what's in your preferences. =] If you have problems, tell me and I'll help you fix them =D Thank you for using Draginfli's Sig Service XD [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 18:26, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you :D for that and my gamertag looks like my username hear also I LOL and love that bit (Thank you for using Draginfli's Sig Service) XD and thanks again Monster-stevo 19:07, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Na'vitization Hey there Stevo, I read your request, and this is what I was able to come up with in a relatively short time. If you need anything done to it, since I know it's not perfect, let me know on my talk page. Take care, 23:01, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Concept art image Hi, where did you get that concept art image from? I'm wondering if that actually is concept art because the style of it looks quite different from the rest we have. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 18:27, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Well I can't remember where I got it from but all that I can remember is that the site was selling framed images of concept art so I think that it is concept art. On a note Cameron and/or Jon Landau said that they had 100's of concept images. Monster-stevo 21:21, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Can you please try to find it? Just to make sure. It might be from the art book, but I don't have it. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 21:56, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I have found it and I am sorry to say it is not from an art book, It's from a site called Sideshow Collectibles and it is a expensive site. Also take a look at the related products below you or someone else could make sum articles on them. Monster-stevo 23:35, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hm, doesn't really solve the puzzle if it is concept art or just a self-made licensed drawing printed in poster size, framed and sold for an insane price. Maybe someone who has the Art of Avatar book and reads this can check if that image can be found in there. At least one of the other prints is definitely found in there. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 03:19, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::I have the Art of Avatar book, and that picture isn't in there. :/ [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 15:20, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ok, I removed the image from the concept art gallery to be on the safe side. If you find some evidence that it really is concept art, feel free to add it again. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 19:07, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Download Please do not post any direct download or torrent links of OSTs, movies, books, etc on the wiki. We're not a torrent tracker or file server. Thanks. --LuckyMan 11:37, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :I am sorry about that but is it ok to link each track to youtube? ::That's one thing we'll have to discuss with others. If the uploader on Youtube would be the corporation who owns the rights to the songs (Sony music, Universal, or whoever it is) it would be alright, but when it is not it's most likely that the songs aren't there legally. So I'd advise not to add anymore of those links until this matter is cleared. Also, another problem with youtube links is that the videos might get removed (which is most likely the case if the uploader is some private user). So a huge bunch of youtube links isn't the ideal situation. --LuckyMan 11:49, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Video Thank you! Thanks so much! I'm gonna put that on my page right now. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 23:05, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Your user infobox It's completely bleached out. With user infoboxes, you have to manually set the colours. For example, my userbox uses c1=000000, c2=1A1A1A, and c3=4C4C46. ColorHunter is a good place to find codes for each colour. Just search what colour you want and the code is given. HKT 22:31, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for that I have change it now but I can the colours I want hear. Monster-stevo 22:51, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Hey, I made those userboxes you were talking about. You can check them out here, and scroll down to see the new ones. All the ones after "User FavGreatLeo" are new, and they're the ones you suggested. =] 00:56, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes and on that note, I noticed some it seems that you yourself made. They're very good, though I might make better suited imagesfor them. In fact, if you are able to think up lots more(unlike me, sad-face.) You should join us in the Special users template. Yeah, become a userbox craftsman. I haven't quit, I just can't think of any. In Dragin's link above, go ahead and, if you like this offer, put your signature under the contributor list, then make yourself a div box and start listing. If you need, one of us can make your div for you, but I only say that because I don't know how much wikicode you know. I'll admit, I can't map images yet. But that's for later. (Psst, can i have some userbox ideas?) Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 06:45, September 20, 2010 (UTC) No, that's okay. I didn't think of them, so I should leave a note. =] *leaves to put a note* 22:39, September 20, 2010 (UTC) RE:Banner Hey Stevo, I think that quote is great. You'll probably get the banner in 8 hours or so, since I have to go to school first. I'll may make a few prototypes first so you can see some alternate fonts or text positions that I use. Take care, 13:51, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, as you may have noticed, I placed the banner that I came up with on your talk page. If you want anything changed, let me know on my talk page. 23:56, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Smileys Just leave "My Picture Gallery" where it is. I think it's fine. =] Nice smileys, by the way. My favorite one is this one: . Where do you get them? 16:53, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Spelling In the scene where Jake and Norm go see their Avatars for the first time floating in the tanks, the Avatars' queues were braided and had a bobble on the end of them. But they have not been touched since they were loaded on to the Venture Star. Jake says that "they got big" saying that the Avatar must have been an infant or embryo when Jake had last seen his Avatar. There you go. =] 00:17, October 6, 2010 (UTC) New Unidentified Objects Okay Monster-stevo, we need a new unidentified Na'vi object. We're looking to you for guidance. Robin Aubrey 03:47, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :Robin the thing is I don't go looking for these unknown object I just tend to be looking in the right place at the right time thats all. And I post it to see what people would say about it. But hey I mite fine something in the new footage. :Monster-stevo 13:32, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Turn the Tide Hey thanks! That sounds very helpful! And about me being weird: Well, I guess so. =P Thanks again! 15:24, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Avatar Snowboard Design Well, I came up with a design that's pretty standard and not too flashy. I have a few other ideas, but this is the one that I think is what you're looking for: I didn't use the snowboard designer that you provided, I used Photoshop. I hope that won't be a problem, but if it is, let me know and I'll attempt to recreate it on the snowboard builder (although I'm not guaranteeing a perfect replica). 01:08, November 20, 2010 (UTC) CONGRATULATIONS! CONGRATULATIONS Monster-stevo on passing the milestone of 1,000(+) edits ... whooooo hoooooo ... awesome! You are such of a fun person to have on this wiki and your contributions make it a better place for all of us ... thanks for all of your hard work. Cheers ... here's to your next 1,000! ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 22:58, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :Congrats, Monster stevo. Your edits means a lot to the wiki, so keep them coming ;) -- 23:12, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :Congratulations! Where would you like your celebration 55 gallon plastic drum sent to? ;-) :Robin Aubrey 01:10, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :G'day Monster Stevo, congrats mate! You're a great person to have around here, keep up the good work :) OZZY 01:28, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks you all so much on the congratulations. And Robin Aubrey no need to I already got one and it has a 14 foot inflatable bout rolled up in it! Monster-stevo 13:50, December 10, 2010 (UTC) : :I should have known that you're always prepared for any adventure. Robin Aubrey 16:24, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :Dude! Sorry I'm late for the party! Congratz! =D 16:29, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :No problem and Thank you Draginfli. :) Monster-stevo 16:06, December 11, 2010 (UTC)